The Primrose Blossom
by Forbittenlove
Summary: I finally heard them, the three words that changed my life forever. The three words I never thought I would hear, the three words that would tear me from my love for years to come. [EXB]
1. New Family

**A/N: Yes, I know I've started a lot of stories, and yes I know they are all pretty common concepts, but the time that I think best is like right before I fall asleep (you know when I mean?) when you think of the most random things? Yeah, well I had an idea for another start to a story.**

**I'll keep up with them all I promise (UC is on hold, I can't figure out where to take that one from here, I know the final chapter, in fact THAT is already written, but I absolutely stink at fighting scenes)**

**Alright, on with this story. Bye the way, this is a 'Bella gets pregnant' story.**

**I'm trying to get chapters 1 and 2 up tonight :o**

Isabella Marie Swan's Point of View

I woke up slowly and groggily from my few hours of sleep in a room that was not mine. I looked around, shocked, but my vision was still blurred and I could not see separate details. I sprang out of the bed with a yelp and almost screamed when I looked down at myself and saw that I had no clothes on. I heard a soft, musical snicker behind me and I wheeled around after grabbing the sheet off the bed and putting it on myself.

I felt his cold arms wrap around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. I almost melted at his touch, but I had to continue standing, I was not going to look weak, it'd just make him laugh at me even more.

"Do you know how adorable you are when you're confused?" He asked in my ear, breathing his intoxicating scent all over my face. It was so not fair when he did that.

"Edward, you're making this hard for me, we both know that I have to go to see Renée and my flight leaves in an hour." I said, trying very hard not to let my voice crack, and I was proud of myself when it did not.

"Must you go?" He replied, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck.

"I'm afraid so, and I think I have to go now, Charlie said he wanted to drive me there, and Alice said I was coming back from my 'sleepover' with her half an hour ago."

"Fine." He huffed before turning to his closet and putting some clothes on. Oh lord, how did I not remember last night when I woke up, get a grip Bella, no need to get horny before going to see your mother for two weeks. Two Edward-free weeks. That was going to be torture.

I said goodbye to my beloved Cullens before departing through my front door. Little did I know that was the last time I would see them for a long time to come.

Charlie drove me to the airport, we talked very little, and every time we did talk, Charlie was making snide remarks about Edward and I. That was one thing I would not miss in these two weeks, Charlie's dislike for our relationship.

When on the plane I settled into my seat and took out the iPOD Nano that Edward had bought for me. I clicked shuffle and groaned loudly. There were 3,429 songs on my playlist. 'Only my favorite songs' my ass. Knowing Edward, I was just glad he didn't upload more, not like he had much more room to.

When I got off the terminal Renée and Phil were there to meet me. My mother picked me up in a hug that I would have said was back-breaking before I met Emmett and Alice, that is.

The next few days went by as a blur, but I remember my fourth day in New York (Phil had to stay in New York for two months for work) perfectly.

That morning I woke up with a dreadful headache, and I missed Edward terribly. The worst parts were not those though, one was the rolling of my stomach, and the other that something big and unpredictable was about to happen, and it would happen today.

Suddenly I got up and sprinted for the bathroom. Luckily Phil was already gone to work, and Renée went with him, she said she wanted to watch him play. That was my only break. I threw up into the toilet bowl for what felt like an hour, and I had picked up the phone, intending to call Carlisle and ask him what viruses were going around New York when I haulted.

_Morning Sickness…?_

Oh shit. I ran to my room and grabbed some clothes, it was overcast and rainy today so I pulled on some jeans and a simple sweater. I grabbed my shoes, a jacket and a NutriGrain bar before sprinting out the door to the rental truck Phil had gotten for me while I was here.

I zoomed the small little Nissan Sentra from towards the outskirts of New York City (good thing the apartment is on the outskirts too). I drove until I found a rather remote hospital around 50 miles West of NYC.

I went through the double doors and looked around, suddenly realizing how stupid I was, why didn't I just get the stupid test? But to answer myself truthfully, I had not left the house to go to the hospital, I had left to drive and be alone. Which is pretty much what I said to Renée in my note (even though she shouldn't be back until tomorrow, Phil's game is somewhere in Vermont). Then I saw it, I almost laughed at the irony, I was always attracted to the mythical creatures wasn't I?

I saw her, a female doctor who was crouching down next to a small child, her eyes were warm and kind, and _topaz _her skin was icy pale like the Cullen's and her hair was strawberry blonde and waved down to the bottom of her shoulder blades.

She gave the child a genuine smile and I caught a glimpse of unnaturally white teeth. She started to head off in the other direction as the child left, skipping out the door, his mother's hand in his. Acting on impulse, I ran after her.

I grabbed her arm, making sure to make skin contact, to finalize my theory. Her skin was cold as ice. I was right. She looked over at me, clearly alarmed. I looked at her, my eyes pleading and her expression softened.

"Do you need help dear?" She asked kindly. I read her nametag; it read 'Doctor Sara Collins'.

I looked at her again, and said so quietly I knew she'd be the only one to hear me (I've had good practice with this) "I need help, badly. Vampire help."

She looked at me in shock before dragging me into a plush office I can only guess was hers. When I looked back over to her, she was hunched half-way over. It seemed like she was debating whether or not to attack me.

I said, only in a whisper this time. "I know you won't hurt me, you're a vegetarian… Just like, just like Car-Carlisle, and Esme, and Alice, and Emm-Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Ed-Edwar-rd." I said the last one in a slightly higher octave and she looked at me, worried.

Then she did something I did not expect, she wrapped her stone arms around my waist and held me to her, stopping the sobs that had yet to escape.

"Now, now dear. You need to calm down and tell me what's wrong." It struck me how much she reminded me of Esme, and Carlisle for that matter, and I ended up telling her my whole story, including the whole we-had-sex-for-the-first-time-five-days-ago-and-now-I-have-morning-sickness-but-vampires-cant-reproduce thing.

"Bella, you're pregnant." She said matter-of-factly. I could feel the carefully place boundaries I had set up shatter around me as she said these three words.

She looked at me sadly before telling me that she would help in any way she could (Her super-vampire hearing and two heartbeats coming from me, which is how she knew I was pregnant). The next thing she told me shocked me, that I would need to live with her and her family (two other vampires) during my pregnancy, because me being the first human ever to carry the child of a vampire they did not know what to expect.

That was the day I faked my death that was the day I shed my identity. I am no longer Isabella Marie Swan. I am now Belrosa Marie Collins.**(A/N: My friend's mom's name is Belrosa, pronounced bell-rose-ah)**

The next day I met Sara's family. First there was Derik. He is Sara's husband and he was turned into a vampire in the time of the renaissance. He can manipulate time as his power, and the first few days I get him to use his power over and over just because it fascinated me, while he and Sara would just laugh at the incredulity of my fascination.

Then there was Cora. Cora has been a vampire since the 1940's and she was changed when she was five years old. She had dirty blonde hair that goes down to mid-back and she always has a happy smile on her little face. She can control wind and water, and her favorite thing to do is to make ice with it and use the wind to 'accidentally' carry it into my bed to wake me up with a start in the mornings. I loved her so much, she was like the little sister I never had – a pang went through my chest thinking about the family I had left behind, no not Charlie and Renée and Phil, the Cullens, my true family.

Sara and Derik promised that once my baby was born that they would take me back to the Cullens, but they feared about Jasper's control, and Edward's for that matter, for Edward was strong, but they told me that my baby's scent mixed with mine would be over-bearing for Edward to handle, now at two months, Sara told me that I was almost twice as good-smelling as before.

None of her family had trouble being around me though, Derik and Sara had perfected their control years ago (much like Carlisle) and little Cora said that she never really had an inkling to drink blood from humans, she said that even mammals didn't strike her fancy, no she drank from birds, Derik said it was because of her talent – birds were either one with the air, one with the water, or one with both at the same time. I just say she a screwed up little vampire, but I love her anyway.

I am now almost nine months along, and for a journal being written about me by Sara I have to keep up with all my changes so far. I am now almost a full vampire, Sara says that when my baby is born then the final stage will be done and it will be then that my heart stops, like it would if I was in three days of antagonizing pain.

My log is as follows:

_Month One: My hair has gotten thicker, shinier, curlier and it now has natural-looking blonde highlights in it_

_Month Two: My skin is visibly beginning to pale, but it is yet to be as pale as a vampire._

_Month Three: there are maroon flecks now in the irises of my eyes._

_Month Four: My figure is beginning to gain curves and my legs are slimming as I grow slightly taller._

_Month Five: I have become stronger and faster, still not as strong or fast as a vampire, but much more so than a human._

_Month Six: I'm having cravings for blood (The maroon flecks become topaz as I consume animal blood, not human)_

_Month Seven: I have finally reached the paleness of a vampire, and I have my full strength and speed._

_Month Eight: My eyes now have none of the brown left in them, my cheekbones are higher and my lips are perfectly full._

_Month Nine: I have started receiving my power, I can now life small objects such as pencils and books, I can talk to Cora through my mind and I can sense any non-human beings within a mile of where---_

"SARA!" I screeched while dropping my pen and I heard it clatter to the floor. My body erupted in sweltering pain and I screamed out so loud I was sure people in Minnesota could hear it.

Soon Sara was in my room with me, along with Derik who was doing as he was asked without question, while Cora stood next to me, splashing water on my face or sending me a chilling breeze when the fire consumed me to the point where I could no longer take it and I would scream in agony.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Sara's extremely cheerful voice saying "Congratulations, it's a boy." Before I blacked out, still twitching from the pain the fire brought upon me.

**A/N: Alright, that's the first chapter, bad I know.**

**The next chapter is about Bella later on, looking for the Cullens, finding out about her powers, and Edward's POV about what happened over the time that Bella was gone.**

**It'll probably be up tomorrow or Tuesday.**

**Poll (choices for executing the next chapter):**

**Alice and Jasper come because they had a vision, but when B&J&A return to Forks, what they see kills them all inside**

**Bella searches for the Cullens and cannot find them**

**Bella's son gets to decide the next place where they live; Forks, Washington.**

**Vote please!**


	2. Baby Rory

**A/N: Alright, so I'm writing the second chapter for this one, if I still feel like writing tonight (hopefully) I'm going to get the next chapter of my platinum heart out.**

**So, I think I'm going to go with the whole 'A&J come because Alice had a vision'**

**Eh, you'll get it later. On with the story!**

**Ok guys Bella's power:**

**She can do just about anything with her mind, pick stuff up, move stuff, communicate, force people to do things (takes TONS of energy), block her mind from others' powers, read other people's minds, etc.**

_2 days later_

Belrosa Marie Collins Point of View

I looked down into the eyes of my son – oh how I cherish those words. Soon I will get to see my family again – my Edward again, like I could not for these past nine months.

"We still haven't chosen a name for you yet, have we?" I cooed to the small infant in my arms. I touched his perfect little nose with the tip of my finger. I knew to control my strength around him already, and I was glad of it.

I looked into his small face and I was filled with pride. His hair, even at his age, was already a messy array of copper-colored hair. His face was heart-shaped and he had bright hazel eyes. His expressions were strong like his father's, but his features were softer, like mine. I'm sure if Jasper was here he'd feel the pride radiating right off my skin.

Suddenly I felt Cora's presence in the room. I smiled at her without taking my eyes off my child, and I gently patted my other knee, telling her to sit down. I felt her slight weight on my other side, and her small arms sneaked their way around my waist.

She looked quizzically down at my baby before turning to me, the full force of her topaz gaze forcing me to look at her.

"What is his name?" she asked me quietly.

I looked down at him and saw one of his tiny little hands grab a strand of his curly copper-colored hair as he began to tug on it innocently.

"Rory. Rory Mason Cullen." **(A/N: Yes, Rory is a boy's name, I've always wanted to name my son (if I have one) Rory when I get older)** I replied as I looked lovingly down at the child.

At that moment I heard tires squealing in the driveway, and I was frightened. No human would drive that fast on these dirt roads, and Sara and Derik were in the other room. It was a vampire.

I looked over at Cora who was staring at me with confusion in her eyes. "Go tell Sara and Derik, we don't have much time." I whispered to her before cradling Rory into my chest and running as fast as I could without harming him (catching a cold from the wind, you know that stuff). I set him tenderly in his crib and turned, looking protectively at the closed door. No one was going to touch my baby.

I could again hear the tires squealing and judging by the volume, I assumed the other vampires (there were 2) would be here within the minute. I decided to tap into the mind of the vampire driving's mind and see what they had to say.

_How could she do this to us? I'm going to torture her… hmmm what'll it be first…_

I quickly withdrew from her thoughts (I knew it was a girl). Her 'voice' was so familiar... it sent chills down my spine. Then the anger rose within me, they were going to try to torture Sara or Cora, and I was just sitting here, protecting my baby, when I should be protecting my whole family.

I could hear the car on the gravel of our driveway and I quickly wrapped Rory into a blanket and put him in his baby seat before flying into the front room, I quickly hid his seat in the bathroom across the hall and I gave him his favorite stuffed animal – a mountain loin – to play with until we were finished. I looked into his eyes and saw no fear, only pure content. I truly understand what they mean by ignorance is bliss after looking into those eyes.

I quickly kiss him on the forehead as I hear the car doors slam. By the time the door is closed I can hear them walking into the threshold. The doorbell had rung, but I decided not to speed up my pace.

Sara had told me that if they needed me they would call for me, me being a new vampire (Who still had her pregnancy mood swings) that she was afraid for Rory if I accidentally forgot all the control I had been working so hard on.

I could hear soft, gently footsteps – almost non-existent – followed by a second pair, they were louder, but still graceful and had a somewhat calming rhythm to them.

I tried to hear the conversation that was going on in the other room – I could have if I had wanted to, but I was too busy listening to Rory and making sure that he would be okay by himself.

"-yes, it's very nice to meet another family who does not hunt humans." I heard Sara say. I almost sighed in relief – they were vegetarians, they were now less of a threat to my baby. I then started to listen closer to the conversation. The next voice I heard shocked me.

"Yes, it can be hard at times but – do you smell something?" One of the new-comers said, and I froze in my tracks for two reasons. One was that I knew that voice, I would know I anywhere, with its satin-like quality and the calm that seemed infused in it – it all just clicked, the calming waves coming from his steps, the feeling that I had known that thought-voice. It was Jasper, and no doubt it was Alice with him, I wanted to run to them, but then I registered what he said, he had smelled my Rory.

I let a growl rip from my chest at his words and everyone in the other room fell silent. Shit. Too late to turn back now. I drew in a slow breath and began walking to the ever-looming door that was in front of me. It's not like I didn't want to see Alice and Jasper, I did, I did with all my heart but I was afraid that if I went too fast I would not be able to stop and I would throw myself at them with all my might. And I'm not sure if they even want me back after what I did, no I could not think of that, my heart was already crumbling at the mere idea.

I continued my slow human-pace walk to the room which was now in utter silence, one I got to the door frame I bolted over to where Cora was standing and I draped my arms around her protectively and lovingly.

But I did not look at her, I could not take my eyes off of the two beautiful vampires in front of me, two beautiful vampires I never thought I'd see again.

My heart swelled with happiness and I saw Jasper falter a bit at the intensity of it, I would have giggled if the situation was not so serious.

I turned my gaze from Jasper to Alice and I felt my accursed eyes flicker from topaz to my old chocolate brown – I cursed my eyes, like when I was human and I would cry when angered, my eyes would flash back to the way they were when they were human if I was feeling a strong emotion, generally happiness or hatred. This time it was definitely happiness.

"Bella?" Alice gasped, and before I could do anything besides take my arms from around Cora Alice was ramming herself into me in a giant hug, and before I knew it we were rolling on the floor play-fighting and laughing so hard our unneeded lungs were straining to find air.

"I win!" Alice yelled triumphantly as I stopped moving, the laughter had consumed me completely. Then she added sweetly, "Now I get to take you shopping!"

"Alic--" I was cut off when I heard Rory begin to cry. I could feel my eyes turn black as I pushed Alice off me and I heard her backside hit the ground after I was already half-way to Rory.

I looked at him, and his face was red from screaming. I bent down to him and gently picked him up in my arms, cradling him from whatever fears he may be having. As soon as my cold arms touched his skin he seemed comforted and he snuggled his little form into my chest. I smiled a wide grin – this is what I used to do with Edward when I was a human.

I walked back to the front room with Rory securely in my arms, I had to do this now. They had to know sooner or later, and I was sure sooner would be better.

When I walked in all was silent and I slowly walked over to the leather armchair and folded my legs gracefully under me as I slowly rocked Rory into a steady sleep.

I looked up to see Jasper's wide eyes and Alice's stunned, yet excited expression.

I braced myself for their comments, and I closed my eyes. I felt two cold arms wrap around my stomach and I saw Jasper standing over me, a look of shock and pride in his eyes. "But, how? No, I don't want to know, I'm an uncle…"

Next was Alice, who cold not contain her excitement and she bounced up and down, with all her pent up energy I'm surprised she did not explode.

"I'M AN AUNT!!" She squealed and I saw Rory open his eyes, but he did not cry, he just looked up at the gorgeous spiky-haired pixie-like vampire above him and tilted his head to the side before cooing a little and smiling one of those adorable baby smiles.

That's all it took for Alice, seconds later Rory was out of my arms and being spun around by Alice. His small arms were out by his sides as Alice spun, they were waving up and down and he was making cute little giggling noises. I couldn't help but laugh my new melodic laugh.

His head spun around to me when I did and his grin widened. "Rory." He said, quite clearly. I was shocked. He was two days old and he can say his name? I guess when I laughed it reminded him of when I would touch his nose and laugh at his expression while whispering 'silly Rory'. This is too much for one day.

Suddenly Alice stopped spinning and looked at him, she then turned still as a statue and Jasper quickly gripped her around her waist as I grabbed Rory from her grip.

Alice was having a vision. And not a very good one at the, she looks so scared…

Alice gasped when her vision was over and she buried her head into Jasper's shoulder and dry sobbed. She was shaking uncontrollably and I was soon afraid for the family that I love. What was wrong?

As if Rory could feel what Alice was feeling he looked over to her and said "Don't be scared."

We all looked over to him and it was as if his words were infused with some kind of power, because we all physically seemed to relax, and even Alice looked less petrified, but that did not get rid of the worry in her eyes.

"Bella-" she started. Oh god, can I handle hearing this?

**A/N: Cliffy:o**

**I am an evil, evil writer.**

**So, it's a no-go on the MPH update. I'll get to that one tomorrow, I swear.**

**I just realized – what's with Alice /and or/ Jasper being the one that finds Bella in all my stories?**

**Meh, whatever.**


	3. Author's Note

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, and it's childish to say, but it's NOT MY FAULT. I was writing the chapters and I had a ton written then my junk computer died and lost EVERY single file on my computer, so now I'm all depressed. But back to the point, I have a couple of ideas for new stories, and I really don't want to have ALL of these, so I'm keeping 'Mike's Stupidity' (Because it was the most fun to write) and one other, and then I'm going to delete the rest of the stories. **

**And I need you guys to help me pick which one to keep. Whichever has the most reviews even if you just leave one saying 'satihor;dln' or something but whichever gets the most on THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER I will keep. But I really don't want to finish Unexpected Changes, I wrote the whole thing a while ago and not only do I not remember a lot of it, it was boring to write. I think MPH would be a good one to keep, but it is actually up to you guys!**

**Thanks in advance to anyone who is willing to help, it means a lot!**

**Deadline for reviews: Wednesday, July 11, 2007**


End file.
